


Across the Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2P Hetalia, Abandonment, Adoption, Bullying, F/M, Hetalia, Knives, M/M, Siblings, Surprising Families, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries it has been known to the countries of the world that the '2P Realm' has existed. Every young country is taught to never contact them, never go there, and never try to bring them here. But you can't exactly teach newborns. When twin 1P countries accidentaly find their way to the 2P realm, how will they fair in their new world? More importantly, will they live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ok this is the second draft of Alaska by TheAmericanPrussian. I'm renaming it 'Across the Mirror' this one is going to start with them as babies. Also in my head cannon male and female nations can give birth, but only when a land needs representation. A baby will be born to the couple who are the most similar to the lands people. Also the 2P realm can be accessed by any personification with a blood family member who uses magic, or who can use magic themselves, (you'll find who it is later, no it's not England) or by a portal made by a magic user.

Also in my head cannon the 2P!Realm is constantly suspended in a modern era (2012-2013ish)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I only own the plot and OC characters.

March 2, 1888 in the snowy lands of Alaska two children were born. The fraternal twins were born to an unknown father and a young, incapable mother.

The baby girl had snow white hair and piercing ocean blue eyes. With pale pink lips and fair skin, she was the living embodiment of the unbroken snowy lands on which she was born. The boy had blond hair the color of sunshine and soft indigo eyes that would eventually change to startling violet. He was more tanned than his sister a but had the same pale lips, a perfect mix of his parents.

Though their mother loved the twins dearly, he couldn't take care of them. He was still young and had a new, deeply divided nation he needed to look after. So smiling sadly he wrapped them in two scarves, one pale pink, one pale blue, and gently laid them in a large woven basket. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote down information on the twins. 'Alexia Liberty Braginski Jones, Dimitri Justice Braginski Jones born March 2 1888 Alexia is younger by 5 minutes. I can't take care of them please give them a good home'. Frowning sadly the young man whistled for his dog.

A large golden retriever bounded down the stairs, practically bouncing at the chance to see the children his master had been carrying. "Hero I need you to take them to the orphanage please," America said, reaching down to pet the golden. 

The dog whined slightly, confused as to why America was giving them up. Alfred sighed, "it's just for a little bit, the states and I can't take care of two children. As soon as things settle down I'll come get them." Hero considered this and barked once. The man smiled and rubbed Hero's ear. 

He picked up the basket and held it in front of the dog. Hero grabbed the basket handle in his jaw and turned towards the door. America walked over and opened the door so the dog could get out. 

Watching the tree disappear into the town the man smiled sadly and whispered after the twins, "I love you. When your older and my country is finally stable I'll find you and give you the love and care you deserve".

~~~with Hero~~~~

Hero began to run towards the small town's orphanage trying to find his way in the sudden brewing snow storm.

'There! The orphanage is just across the street!' the golden thought. As he dashed into the road, an approaching dog sled clipped him and sent him sprawling into the alley behind him. Hero flew back into a mirror that had been abandoned in the alley behind him.   
However instead of crashing into it and being showered in broken glass shards, he fell through the mirror, sprawling into the world of The Mirror or more commonly referred to, the 2P realm.

Alfred's POV (2P!America)

Walking down the street I slung my bat over my shoulder. Oliver and I had just finished our 'vacation', no matter how long we listen to it, hearing people scream never seems to get old. 

Suddenly a large yellow dog tumbled out of the alley and landed at our feet. Standing up, the dog shook itself and turned to us. The dog was a large golden retriever with a white star on its forehead. Oddly enough he or she carrying a large woven basket.

"Aww Alfie it's a puppy! Oh look~ it's carrying a basket" Oliver sung. He knelt next to the dog and held out his hand.

The dog sniffed it and whined sounding slightly confused but allowed Ollie pet it. I knelt next the dog and he immediately turned to me and dropped the basket which Ollie immediately picked up. 

Opening the basket he squealed, "Alfie look~" he shoved the open basket in my face. Inside the basket were a pair of babies wrapped in a blue and pink scarf.

"Alfie we have to keep them~" he said, excited. "Whoa back the fuck up Oliver. We already have Amber we do not need two more kids," I said, skeptical. He glared at me, "Alfie we're keeping them. They'll be Amber's siblings~ they're all around the same age". I glared back,"hell no three babies will be a pain." "Too bad we're keeping fucking them shit head," he snapped back.

"Fine we'll keep them see if there's a note in the stupid basket," I grumbled, annoyed. Oliver smiled and picked up a piece of paper "OK let's see~ Alexia Liberty Bragiski Jones and Dimirti Justice Braginski Jones." 

He blinked "that's weird. Hey wait a second". He ducked into the alley "Ah ha! Alfie they're from the 1P world, there's a mirror in there that has magic residue on it," he said coming back out of the alley.

Now it was my turn to blink, "ok then we're defiantly keeping them," I said and grabbed the basket. Oliver giggled and skipped up to me, "let's go introduce them to Amber then~" he grabbed my hand and began to drag me down the street towards our house. The dog barked and ran after us, refusing to leave the babies.

At the end of the street we turned and walked up the driveway to our front door. Oliver threw open the door and walked inside. 

Following him, we walked to the room that had been designated Amber's room. Ollie giggled "well this can be the nursery until their older. Then Amber and Alexia can share this room and Dimitri can have the room across the hall~." I snorted but he simply laughed it off, "oh yeah we still need baby supplies~ we need more formula and diapers. All three can fit in the crib for now~" he chirped, clapping his hands.

Ollie giggled "Oh this is going to be so much fun~ I'll go get the supplies and you go get Amber from Mattie~" he skipped away towards the cars. 

I sighed, this was going to be a disaster I could just tell. Slowly I wandered to the garage and got into my truck, starting the engine. 

Amber was our two month old adopted daughter. She was pale, not as much as Alexia but still pale. She had dark brown hair but the tips were blond. Her eyes were a blood red but had a swirl of light blue similar to Ollie's pink swirl.

We're never going to get a break with three kids. Well maybe they'll keep each other busy. My thoughts on the new additions to our family, I didn't notice time go by and I pulled up to Matt's house.

Getting out of the car I walked up and banged open the front door, "Hey idiot where are you?" I yelled, barging into the house. "Oui bastard! Knock next time!" Mathew yelled back. "Nah," I said walking into his living room. He was lounging on his couch, Amber asleep on his chest.

I walked over to them and picked her up. "Bye loser," he said waving lazily. I flipped him off and walked back out to my truck. "Well Amber now you now have two siblings try to get along," I muttered.

Hopefully having three kids the same age won't be too bad.

Who am I kidding? This is going to be hell.

Authors Note: well there you have it! The prologue is done. This is the first writing I've done that I'm not completely ashamed of so hopefully y'all like it! I am going to continue this so you can look forward to more!

Edit: OK so I went back and tried to smooth some things out! I hope this cleared some things up and didn't confuse the hell out of you. If there's something I missed (I know there is) please comment and tell me so I can fix it. As you can probably tell, I'm working without a beta so there are probably a lot of mistakes I made, I'm looking at you commas.

Edit 2: Ok now I'm sure I got everything. Hopefully this will make this story much more enjoyable.

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	2. Chapter One

I'm Alive! *dodges flying elephants* I know I know your thinking "what the hell it's bad enough this isn't a good story but she takes forever to update too!" Hehe yeah... Well I've been slowly working on this and this is the final result!

Amber-chan would you like to do the disclaimer?

Amber: Yay! TAP doesn't own Hetalia and lucky for you she never will!

TAP: Hey what does that mean brat!

Time Skip 5 years

Oliver flitted around the kitchen, "aw Alfie our kids are growing up!". The American rolled his eyes "their fucking five years old their not grown up idiot." Oliver pouted "I know I know, good morning Amber, Alexia".

The girls looked up "morning mum," they muttered, still very sleeply. The British man walked over to them," aww~ you two are just too cute! Is your brother up yet?".

Alexia nodded yawning slightly, "he's feeding Hero and Evan he'll be down in a sec." True to her words Demetri came down the stairs, the family's two dogs following.

Oliver grinned, "ok then I'll go get breakfast." he walked over to the counter to get a platter of colorful cup cakes. Setting the cupcakes on the table, Oliver pulled out the kid's chairs. The triplets ran over and sat down on the chairs, waiting for the go ahead.

"Oliver are you sure it's a good idea to give three kids sugar at six in the fucking morning?" Alfred said, slightly skeptical. The Brit shrugged opting to motion for the kids to go ahead and eat the rainbow of cupcakes. When they were done eating the children hopped down and ran upstairs to get changed.

Five minutes later they ran back down the stairs back into the kitchen. Amber was wearing a little white and blue poke a dot dress with a pastel pink ribbon in her hair. Demetri was wearing a red stripped blue shirt with black shorts, his blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Alexia was wearing an Eskimo jacket with tan shorts that you couldn't see under the jacket. Like her twin she had her pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

Evan and Hero raced down the stairs and nearly smashed into the kids as they ran. Hero managed to tackle Evan away, the two dogs landing in a heap in front of their owners. The two dogs stood up and shook themselves.

Evan was a large male Samoyed who had simply followed Amber home one day. Hero, the ever faithful dog that he is, stayed with the twins, almost never letting them out of his stight.

Alexia giggled at the dogs antics. "OK, everyone into the car!" Oliver chirped, shooing the family out the door. The kids and the dogs ran out of the door and down the stairs, stopping in front of the car. Suddenly Evan and Hero jumped in front of the adopted triplets, facing the bushes and growling menacingly.

"Czar, Hero what is it?" Oliver asked, uneasiness obvious in his voice. The bushes began to rustle and something small and furry tumbled out. The 'thing' turned out to be two small, adorable puppies. One was a brown and black Caucasian Shepard with a ring of white around it's neck. The other was a white Alaskan malamute with black markings down it's back.

Alexia ran up to them "aww they're so cute! Mum, Pa can we keep them please!" Oliver looked skeptical but Alfred grinned "sure! Those are going to be some bad ass dogs! We're keeping them." The kids grinned and looked at the puppies who seemed to grin back.

The young dogs walked towards the kids and stopped. The Caucasian Shepard stopped in front of Demetri, the Malamute in front of Alexia. The twins stuck out their hands for the puppies to sniff. The dogs licked their hands causing them to giggle.

"Aww their so cute! What are we gonna name them?" Amber chirped, grinning at the dogs. Dimitri looked up "I want to name this one Czar," he said and returned to petting the pup infront of him. Alfred groaned,"why Czar you could name him something awesome like Spike or Shredder?". The little boy shrugged "dunno just feels right."

Al grimaced but didn't say anything. The girls looked at each other and sighed "Pa if you want to name a dog something like that you need to know if it's a girl dog or a boy dog," Amber said lifting up the other pup. "This ones a girl what do you think Ala?" she asked, turning to her little sister."Hmm... Olivia! I like the name Olivia," she chirped.

Again Al looked like he was going to argue but a glare from Oliver shut him up.

Alexia grabbed the small puppy in front of her and put the puppy in the large hood of her jacket. To the surprise of the adults, the extra weight did nothing to unbalance the small girl. Olivia nestled into the hood and stuck her nose out the side of the hood. Alexis beamed and turned to her parents "OK Olivia and I are ready to go now," she said, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Oliver chuckled "we'll have to see if your school is puppy friendly before you three can take any puppies into class." The triplets groaned in unison "why would anyone not like dogs?" Dimitri asked, ever the mature one. "Because some people are stupid little fuckers," Al answered, rolling his eyes. "Now get in the car, all seven of you," he said gesturing to the kids and the dogs.

After everyone was settled, Al and Oliver in the front, Amber, Dimitri, Czar, Alexia, and Olivia in the back, Evan and Hero in the way back, Al drove off towards the kids school. The kids and the puppies entertained themselves, the ever watchful adults, both human and canine, Keeping an eyes on their antics.

Within five minutes the ever expanding family reached White Oak Elementary School. Oliver turned around, "kids stay here, I'm going to talk to your teachers and principle about their puppy policies," he said, eyes darkening. They nodded and resumed playing while Oliver got out of the car.

"Wait what does 'policies' mean?" Amber asked, turning to Al. "It's like a code of how you act," he answered, eyes still on the retreating figure of his boyfriend.

"Hey Dimitri what do you think school will be like?" Amber asked, looking up at her surrogate brother. Dimitri shrugged "I guess it'll be us and about twenty other kids learning stuff."

Alexia shifted nervously, uneasy with the fact that she had to be social and meet with other kids.

"Aw Alex you'll be fine love, I'm sure you and your siblings will make lots of friends," Oliver cooed, coming back to the car. "But I want to stay with big brother and big sister," she sniffled, hugging Olivia for comfort. Her older siblings hugged her, "we will stay together Alexia," Amber said. "After all how could I leave my cute little baby sister alone!" "Amber's right Alexia we won't leave you for other kids," Dimitri said, patting his twin on the head.

Alexia stuck her tongue out at him "I'm not a dog Dimitri, you can stop patting me like one." "Ha! There's our silly little sister!" Amber said, tightening her hold on her sister. Oliver giggled "aww you three are so cute~ well you'll be happy to know that you can bring the puppies as long as they behave."

The triplets cheered and race out of the car, ready for their first day of school.

A.N. ok and done! Now I know this is random but bear with me and listen. Their growing up isn't the actual story. Their story will come up later so you'll just kinda have to be patient. I'm going to do random snippets of the triplets going up (feel free to request something) then after maybe five or six chapters the actual plot will kick in. But again I apologize for taking so long with this update, six months is way too long. My new story Guardian Angels inspired me to actually update this. From now on I will try to update this but don't expect it to be as frequent as Guardian Angels. Now I reread the first chapter and realized it was edited really poorly (read: not at all) so I'm going to go edit that as soon as I'm done typing.

TheAmericanPrussian out!

Edit: oh my god I am so sorry. I went back to try to see if I could make this longer and I realized how horrid this was. I wrote this chapter (well most of it) before I really knew a lot about writing so it sucked really badly. (Now I get why the stats said no one was going to the third chapter) I really hope that this is easier to read now! I'm going to go look over the first chapter to see how much help it needs. Bye!


	3. Chapter Two

I'm back~ well I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as possible for you guys before I run away for break. I might have a couple chapters out by the first, but that's only if I get really bored

disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. I only own the triplets and the plot.

First Day of School

The triplets stood in the doorway of the classroom and stared. There were so many kids! They had seen one or two before, maybe at the park but the rest of the children they had never seen before. "I didn't know there were that many kids on our street," Amber said, still looking around. Oliver giggled, "They don't all live on our street poppet, they live all over town."

"I'm going to guess you are the Jones-Kirkland family?" the teacher said, walking up to the family. Oliver nodded "yes I'm Oliver Kirkland-Jones and these are my children, Amber, Alexia, and Dimirti." The teacher smiled at the triplets "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Natalie Buford but you three can call me Ms. Natalie alright." The triplets nodded and offered shy smiles to the teacher who smiled back.

"Is there any thing I need to know about them, allergies, habits, anything like that?" she asked, turning to Oliver. Oliver shook his head "They're not allergic to anything but they brought two puppies. When I asked the principle she said that was alright as long as they were well behaved, that does go for this class correct?" he asked. Ms. Natalie nodded "as long as they're well behaved, are house trained, and get along with other dogs you can bring dogs in. I always thought animals helped children learn what's OK and what's not." Oliver beamed "wonderful! I'll pick you three up after class alright?" he said crouching down to face the trio, who nodded.

The family hugged and Oliver stood up, turning and walking out the door.

"Why don't you three come with me?" the teacher said, smiling gently at the siblings. They nodded and followed Ms. Natalie further into the class room. "You three are the last to arrive so we'll start class now, why don't you three have a seat here at this table," she said gesturing to a circular table with a red trapazoid taped to it's surface and five chairs surrounding it. All three sat down in the chairs, Dimirti and Amber sitting on either side of their smaller sibling, Czar sitting on the table in front of Dimitri.

Ms. Natalie walked to the front of the class room "Alright everyone please sit down in your chairs," All the children scurried to sit down, two boys sat down at the triplet's table "welcome to kindergarten! As you may know, my name is Ms. Natalie and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school year. We're going to a small game to get to know each other. I want you to say your entire name and something you like when it's your turn to share. Why don't we start with you Dimitri?"

"My name is Dimitri Justice Branginski Jones Kirkland and I like my sisters," he said, his sisters smiled at him. Amber spoke up next "My name is Amber Rose Jones Kirkland and I like my siblings and lollipops," she chirped. Alexia giggled, nerves forgotten "my name's Alexia Liberty Braginski Jones and I like my puppies and my family." Czar and Olivia gave twin barks of agreement.

The rest of the introductions passed quickly, most of the children saying that they like their families, pets, or various games.

Ms. Natalie clapped her hands "alright now that everyone know a little about each other everyone pick two friends and sit together." Alexia quickly grabbed her siblings hands before they could move. The sudden movement jostled Olivia, who yelped slightly at the sudden movement. Ms. Natalie grabbed a stack of papers and a pack of pencils off her desk and began to hand them out to the completed trios. "Alright now everyone, write your names on the paper, if you need help raise your hand."

Time skip: Recess

"Ok everyone put your pencils down, it's time for recess," the teacher said. The class looked at each other, confused "u-um M-Ms. Natalie what's r-recess?" Alexia called shyly. Ms. Natalie giggled "recess is a time when you take a break from work and go outside to play," she clarified. The class made an "Oh" sound and grinned eagerly, wanting to go out side. "Well then, everybody line up at the door," the class scrambled to the door. Dimitri grabbed Czar and held him to his chest.

"Ok then, you lot sure are an eager bunch. We're going to come back for about five minutes before your parents come to pick you up," the lone adult said, leading the children out of the building. The kindergarteners marched out of the classroom, walking to a door at the end of the hall way. When the kids got out side they gasped.

The play ground was huge!

It had swings, a pair of slide, a huge sandbox, monkey bars, a jungle gym, and a small fenced in area a forest. The kids all dashed for the equipment, puppies following random kids. Amber turned to the twins "how about we play hide and go seek?" Both nodded at the girl's suggestion. "I'll be it," Alexia volunteered, raising her hand "I'll count to twenty an you two hide Ok?" The others nodded and dashed off, trying to find a place to hide. "...eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Alexia yelled, darting off.

She ran over to a bush by the fence and peered behind it "aww no one's here," she said pouting "where do you think they are Olivia?" She asked the puppy. Olivia stretched up and put her paws on Alexia's head. Sniffing slightly, Olivia turned and barked once at a big oak tree by the swings. Alexia ran towards the tree, putting one hand on Olivia's back so the small puppy wouldn't get knocked off. The white haired girl skidded to a stop in front of the large tree and looked up. There in the branches were Dimitri and Czar, the boy leaning on the truck, stroking the puppy. "Brother I found you!" She called. Dimitri looked down "that was fast," he muttered surprised. He swiftly climbed down, Czar clinging to his head for purchase.

The girl smiled "now I just have find Amber!" And with that ran off. 'Amber likes shiny things' Alexia thought 'maybe she'll be my the sw...Ow!' She was knocked to the ground, butt first. "Hey watch were your going!" The boy she knocked into yelled. Alexia shrunk back "I-I'm s-so s-sorry," the boy sneered "I'm sorry I couldn't hear what you said over the stupid in your voice, speak up will ya?" Alexia gapped at the boy, being upset was one thing but why was he being so mean? "I-I OW!" She yelled as the boy slapped her. She stumble back, cheek stinging from the slap.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM OUR LITTLE SISTER YOU BULLY!" Amber yelled running up to the boy. The boy took one look at the approaching kids and ran to the other side of the play ground. "No good meanie pants," Amber said marching up to Alexia. "Alexia are you ok?" She said crouching next to her younger sibling. Alexia sniffled and nodded "thank you for chasing him away, but because of me you lost the game" she looked away shame faced. "Sister you are more important than a game," Dimitri said, reaching out to lift her chin. Amber nodded "Dimitri's right Alex-chan, we'll always chase away your bullies no matter what the cost."

Alexia stared at the duo in front of her "then one day when I'm big I'm gonna chase away your bullies."

The older siblings nodded "we'll hold you too that," Dimitri said smiling at his little sister.

A.N. yay! One more chapter for the story! I know it was kinda weird because this day was split into two, but there's a reason for that I swear! Well as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	4. Chapter 4

12/ 23/ 13

Hey y'all I'm back again! You know how I said I wouldn't update unless I was really bored? Well I was really bored. Like really really really super bored. I was also struck by the sudden need to write something fluffy and fun. So yeah I wrote and uploaded 'Sacrifices' a while ago but today is fluff day! Or rather what counts for fluff in my head. Meaning something fun to write that whilst being filler, is really fun to write! So yes I decided to write this! Hehe yeah I probably could have done a better job with the introductions but I'm not familiar with several of the 2P! characters. Wait if I'm doing a 2P story shouldn't I be more familiar with them? Meh what ever.

TAP's inner voice of reason: maybe you should reread some of the 2P fanfics and then re-edit the chapter before putting this up

TAP: Shut up reason, no one asked you, I'll do it later! *stabs reason with a sword

TAP's inner voice of reason: WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!

Well glad that's over with. Now Alexia would you like to do the disclaimer sweetie?

Alexia: Yes! My turn! TAP only owns me, my siblings, and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else.

TAP: *tears streaming down face* Finally someone who doesn't make fun of my writing! Alexia you are now my favorite!

Dimitri and Amber: Hey!

Alexia: *giggles*

Meeting the Allies

"You want to what!" Oliver screeched angrily, glaring at his boyfriend. "Take the brats to meet the other Allies," Al said unperturbed at the others anger. "Absolutely not!" The angry Brit yelled "There's no telling what those, those, lugs will do to my poor babies!"

The six year old triplets looked on in amusement as their adoptive parents argued.

Al snorted "Oliver, we're probably the strongest members of the Allies. No one would try to hurt them." Now it was Oliver's turn to snort "What about Mathew? Can you really say you could stop him?" "Uncle Matt will be there? I wanna go! He promised to teach me how to play hockey!" Alexia said clapping her small hands excitedly. Oliver looked at her horrified while Al laughed at the Brit's expression.

"You took them to meet Matt!" Ollie shrieked spinning to face his American partner. Al nodded, smirking slightly "he took a real liking to Alex," he said "I don't think he'd let anything happen to the kids either." Alexia hopped off the couch and walked up to her mum "please mum can we go? Uncle Mattie is really nice and all the people Pa talks about sound really fun, I really want to meet them."

Oliver's resolve melted at the sight of his youngest's expert puppy dog eyes. "Well poppet... If you want to go so bad I guess it's alright, but if any one of them try to hurt you kids we're leaving and I'm making cupcakes out of the lot of them!" The blonde haired man said sullenly. "YAY!" The all three triplet cheered, hugging each other and their parents. Oliver sighed 'bloody hell this is a absolute horrid idea'.

Allies Hangout: One Hour Later

"Hey bastards listen up!" Al yelled, busting the room door open "Oliver is coming in here in a minute with the kids. If any of you try anything I'll rip your balls off! Got it?"

"You brought the little ones here?" Nikolai said, raising his eyebrow "I thought Oliver did not want us to meet the little ones because we are, and I quote 'uncivilized gits who would murder them given one chance'.

"Well plans changed," Oliver said, stepping into the room "Everyone this is Alexia, Amber, and Dimitri. Kids these are Nikolas, Yao, Kuro, Lutz, Luciano, and Francis," he said, pointing to each person as he mentioned them. Alexia cocked her head "Luciano... That sounds kinda like a girl's name... Then again he kinda looks like a girl." Luciano stood up "excuse me bella but did you just call me feminine?" He ground out, glaring at the little girl. The six year old turned to her mum "Mummy what does feminine mean?" She asked, adorable blue eyes wide.

All the adults melted a little inside, some hiding it better than others.

"It means girly sweetie," he answered, subtlety shifting in between the little girl and the livid Italian. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I meant to say you're pretty," she said eyes down cast. The Italian walked over to the little girl, ignoring the protective Brit in front of her. "Tell me bella, why do you apologize? Being sorry for something is a sign of weakness," Luciano questioned. Alexia blinked "why shouldn't I? I offended you plus your a lot stronger than me so why should it matter? If you wanted , you could kill me with out a second thought." The man looked at Oliver in slight surprise "you haven't taught them to use weapons yet?" Oliver shook his head.

"Well that won't do, how about this, little one you have a lot of spunk for such a little ragazza, would you like me to teach you how to throw knives?" The brunette man offered, looking down at Alexia. The little girl immediately brightened "that would be awesome! Mum can I please?" She begged turning to Oliver. "The sooner the ragazza learns something like this the sooner she defend herself," Luciano pointed out. Al scoffed "so she can learn to be a little prissy like you who can't do much more than throw stuff? No thanks, when they're ready we'll teach them."

A short whizz was heard before Al was thrown back by Luciano's kick. "I doubt that will be a problem Al," Luciano sneered, glaring at the American. The triplet's eyes widened "that was really cool," Dimitri said in awe. Luciano smirked at the praise but didn't say anything. Oliver looked between his idiot boyfriend and the Italian man "why do you want to teach Alex? You never wanted to teach anyone else before."

"I like her attitude, she's better than you and this lug," he replied, nodding towards the now standing Al. The American opened his mouth to retort but closed it when Lutz and Kuro stood up and began to walk over the the group. "So these are the little shits you adopted Al. Damn they all look retarded. I'm Kuro Honda, don't forget it brats," the Japanese man said sauntering over.

"Well you sure are rude," Amber said crossing her arms over her chest. The Japanese man raised an eyebrow "what are you going to do about it squirt? Tickle me? Be a good little bitch and shut up." "Oh no not again," Dimitri groaned, shaking his head. Luciano quirked an eyebrow "what do you mean 'not again?" Dimirti sighed "You'll see.".

Amber bristled "excuse me! That is not something you call some one. Where were you raised, a dog house?" Kuro snorted "pretty much, and what are you going to do about it brat?" Amber smirked, she walked in front if the man raised her leg back, and kicked him in the balls. Kuro gasped and bent over clutching his groin. Amber smirked at the incapacitated man "that's what I'll do."

"Amber! Don't do that to a man! That behavior completely un-ladylike and is unacceptable!" Oliver exclaimed glaring at his eldest. Amber blinked "but Mum that's what Pa told me to do if a man ever got in my face. He got in my face." Oliver face palmed "I am beginning to question allowing you any where near them." "Who are you speaking to?" Lutz asked. "All of you," he muttered, waving everyone but himself. The triplets laughed while Al and Luciano glowered at the Brit.

"You have a weird accent mister," Alexia said turning to Lutz. The German man quirked an eyebrow "have you never heard a German accent before?" All three children shook their heads. "I am Lutz Beilschmidt the country of Germany, like your mutter is of England and vater is of America," he explained "all of the people here are countries."

"Yes we all are," a black haired man said, walking over to the group standing at the door "I am Wang Yao of China, I am the oldest aru." Amber blinked "Wang is your first name? That's a weird name." Dimitri shook his head "no his first name is Yao, a lot of Asian countries introduce themselves by their family name then their first name," he explained. "You know a lot for such a little one," a deep accented voice said, walking towards them. The group turned and saw a tall man with silver hair and red eyes approach them.

"I am Nikolai Braginski of Russia," the man said stopping several feet from the group. "Why do you have the same last name as Dimitri and I?" Alexia asked, curiosity evident in her tone. Nikolai turned to Al "you named your daughter and son after me?" Al snorted "keep dreaming bastard, they had their names when we got them, we just added Kirkland to the end." "Then their last names were already Braginski Jones?" A French accented voice asked, slightly surprised "that's an odd coincidence."

"Oh do shut up Frog, no one asked for your opinion," Oliver spat, glaring at his rival. The French man sighed turned to look at the sleeping Canadian next to him "Matthew your nieces and nephew are here," he pushed the Canadian who instantly woke up. "Huh? Wha?" He mumbled, disoriented from his nap.

"UNCLE MATT!" The youngest of the trio yelled, running and tackling her uncle into a hug. Matthew blinked "Lexi? When did you get here?" Alexia giggled "Mum and Pa took us to meet everyone! Why did Mum call him a Frog?" She said gesturing to Francis. "Because he's a frog, and frogs get called frogs~" Oliver answered, not missing a beat.

"Eh, Oliver and Francis been fighting for the longest time no one really knows why," Matt said shrugging slightly. "Francis? Like the country of France? Why do you people have such weird names?" She complained. Matt chuckled "they do have weird names, Francis is the country of France."

Alexia nodded and turned to her parents "I like them, we're keeping them." "Excuse me?" Came an indignant screech. "HAHAHAHA!"

And finished~! I finally finished this chapter! I started this on the 23rd but I just kinda poked at it until today. Heh yeah, all my stories have a whooping total of three views for this month, and it's like four days into the month. So I though 'Well this won't do, I'll have to finish the chapter for Across the Mirror to get some more views' and there it is. I wrote this all on my IPod, as opposed to my usual paper and pencil, so when I get done with this authors not I'm going to have to do that. I really don't want to edit it *cries*

Dimitri: That and you want to reach two thousand words, which you probably won't

TAP: Quiet you little booger, I completely regret making you such a rude little brat

Alexia: You needed him to off set me when we %&$%& #&* W#^(%^# $*&%*( ^&*%&

TAP, Dimitri, Amber, Al, Oliver: Alex don't give away spoilers gosh dang it!

Alexia: Hehe oops... I'm sowwy *puppy eyes of doom*

TAP: and I regret making you so adorable

Oliver: They grow on you eventually

Al: Like mold

Oliver: *Stabs Al with a cleaver* AL! Don't be so mean to our children!

Ten Hours Later

TAP: I did it you little brat! I am officialy the awesomest person to ever live!

Dimitri: Uh huh sure TAP...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well if you can't already tell I did write this using the pen name 'TheAmericanPrussian' or TAP for short. I'm too lazy to go back and edit it so yeah. Also if anyone could come up with a better summary that would be awesome, I can't come up with a decent one. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving six year old kids knives is fun!

Alright folks! This is the second chapter in my Write O'Thon! This chapter is doing to be Alexia learning to fight! Now I honestly have a slightly specific skill set I want each of the triplets to have so I'm looking forward to this chapter! Also I should warn you, Luciano will show up a lot from now on. I plan on each of the triplets having one or two adults (excluding their parents) that is wrapped around their finger. Luciano is Alexia's, and I think I know who Dimitri's is but I'm not sure for Amber. This chapter will focus just on Alex but don't worry the other two will have their time in the spotlight as well.

Since it's Alex's chapter she gets do do the disclaimer take it away hon!

Alexia: TAP doesn't own anything from any of her stories, she just owns her own characters (like me and my siblings) and the plots (and sub-plots)

Dimitri: TAP why does Alexia learn to fight first? Shouldn't it be me or Amber since we're older?

TAP: you sound like a spoiled brat. Remember that promise she made you in the second chapter? That's really important, that's why.

Alexia: Yay I'm getting strong~

Oliver: Isn't six a little young to learn to use weapons?

TAP: some stories like this the kid is already out killing with you at five. In their situation and at their maturity I find it perfectly reasonable for them to at least start learning to defend themselves.

"I still I'm not sure I like this," Oliver fretted, fluttering around his youngest daughter. "Mummy I'll be fine, hug?" Alexia pouted, holding her arms out for her Mum. "Aw so cute~" Oliver giggled, picking up Alexia and spinning her in several quick circles. The white haired girl giggled "Mum put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" She shrieked, trying to contain her laughter. Oliver laughed and put her down.

"Well this isn't sickeningly adorable," Luciano said, stepping into the room. "How did you get in?" Oliver asked "the door was locked and Al, Amber, and Dimitri are somewhere else." The Italian cocked an eyebrow "I picked the lock, I'm going to need the ragazza for a couple hours." Oliver face palmed "of course, when should I expect her back?" The auburn haired man considered this for a few moments "well it's about one o'clock now so I'll bring her back around five thirty." "Alright but Luciano if she comes back with as much as a scratch I'll use you in my cupcakes got it," Oliver threatened, eyes swirling menacingly.

The Italian rolled his eyes "Si, Si come ragazza we have a lot of work to do," he said and walked out of the room. Oliver turned to the six year old "Alex listen to Luciano, don't talk back and be polite alright? And If he tries anything stab him got it?" Alexia giggled "got it mum wish me luck!" She chirped and bounced after Luciano.

Oliver was left there, staring after the girl "they're growing up, they won't be kids much longer, and they won't need us soon," he said sadly.

With Luciano

"So what are we going to do?" Alexia asked, quickly catching up to Luciano. "I'm going to teach you how to throw a knife," he replied, not turning or breaking stride. "No I mean like how are you going to teach me," Alexia amended. The Italian opened the back seat car door and gestured for the girl to get in. She hopped in, buckling her seat belt. "You'll see bella," Luciano said, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Just a warning bella, both my fratello and I drive very fast so tell me now if you get car sick," he said, glancing at his passenger through the rear view mirror. Alexia shook her head "nope, but what does fratello mean? And ragazza and bella? You've been calling me those since we met." Luciano chuckled " I suppose I'll teach you Italian along with knife throwing. Fratello means brother in Italian, ragazza means girl and bella means beautiful. I suppose I'll teach you Italian along with knife throwing." Alexia blushed furiously, face heating up.

The Italian laughed "I can tell you'll be very beautiful when you grow up! your parents will have to beat the boys off you." "T-thank you," Alexia stuttered, still blushing. "You're not used to compliments are you bella," Luciano said, more of a statement rather than a question. She shook her head "from people who aren't family, I don't talk to other kids much, they're always mean to me." "Well that won't do," Luciano commented "we'll have to work on that, when I'm done with you you'll be the strongest, most confident person in your grade."

Alexia's eyes opened in wonder. For the seemingly millionth time since he started talking to Alex Luciano chuckled "we're here ragazza." Alexia looked out the window and gawked. Luciano's house could be more accurately be called a mansion. She unbuckled and hopped out of the car to get a better look.

The building was a beautiful three story structure with columns wrapping around the building. The columns formed a sort of wrap around porch that looked as if they led to extensive gardens. The porch and gardens looked as if they would be the perfect spot for picnics in the summer months. Luciano walked up behind her "no need to stare bella, you'll be coming here quite often in the future." Alexia flashed him a blinding smile "really? Best. Day. Ever!" She cheered, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "You may not be saying that when your arms feel like they're about to fall off bella," Luciano warned. "I don't care, it'll be worth it," Alexia informed the man, the most serious she had ever been in her short life.

"Good then, I won't teach you if you're going to leave half way through," Luciano said, walking past her and opening the large ebony front door. "After you bella," he said bowing mockingly. The white hair girl laughed and walked into the Italian's large home. The man closed the door behind her. "Fratello!" A strange man yelled, glomping Luciano. "Flavio get the hell off me bastardo!" Luciano yelled pushing the smaller man off of him.

"Oh? Who is this?" The man said turning to Alexia. "This is Alexia, she's the youngest of Oliver and Al's brood," Luciano said "Alexia, this is my brother Flavio, he's the representative of Southern Italy." "Well hello there bella, it's nice to meet you, I have to say, you are quite the cute little thing," Flavio chirped waving to Alexia. The girl blushed again "ah thank you and it's nice to meet you too Mr. Flavio." "Call me Flavio cutie~ Fratello where are her parents? You didn't kidnap her did you?" Flavio said turning to his brother. Luciano rolled his eyes "no idiota, I'm going to teach her how to use knives."

"Luci! She's a child, a little lady no less! She can't learn to fight now!" Flavio gasped pulling Alexia into his chest for 'protection'. "Don't call me that weakling! And yes she has to learn to fight. That is not up for debate, now let go of her, we have work to do," Luciano snapped. Flavio looked as if he was about to protest but when Luciano pulled out a knife he wisely fell silent and let go of the little girl. "Alright come with me Alessia, we have work to do," Luciano ordered, still glaring at his brother. "OK, bye Flavio," Alexia chirped and skipped after the stronger Italian.

The man lead her through a door and down into the basement. The basement had been converted to a training area, all types of weapons from broadswords to spears to crossbows, Alexia saw every weapon she had ever heard of and quite a few she hadn't. "Wow..." She whispered, completely in awe of the display of pure intimidation. Luciano chuckled "the other allies come here often to practice, they pay by giving me new weapons, the knives are over here."

He lead them to two large oak drawers. Each improvised cabinet had twelve thin shelves that supposedly held knives. Luciano bent down and opened the bottom shelf on the left box. He pulled out five knives out of their velvet indentation and put them on top of the cabinet, closing the shelf. "Alright this is the basic throwing knife. It had a one sided, slightly curved blade and an indented grip. The first throw I'm going to show you is called the pinch grip. For this grip you pinch either the blade or the handle, we're going to start with the handle, between your thumb and your first finger. You hold your wrist straight and flick your arm like so," he threw the knife and it imbedded it self in the bull's eye of a target by the door through which they had entered.

"Whoa that is the coolest thing I've ever seen," Alexia said, slightly in awe of the Italian standing next to her. He laughed "for you let's start over here," he lead her to a tape line about ten feet away from the target. "When you can hit the bull's eye ten times in a row you can move to fifteen feet, then twenty then thirty, then twenty out side and then we'll move to another grip ok?" Luciano said walking up to the target, pulling the embedded knife out of the target. He then pulled over a small wooden stool and set the knives down on the surface.

Alexia picked one up and gripped it the way Luciano had shown her, preparing to throw. Looking carefully she threw the knife at the target. The weapon spun in mid air and struck the blue area,it wobbled then fell out, clattering to the floor. "I hit it! YAY! Goal one: Achieved!" She cheered, clapping her hands. "Yep decent for such a little ragazza," Luciano agreed. The girl picked up another knife and turned to Luciano "by the end of this, I promise I'll get it in the yellow area," she said grinning wildly. The Italian raised an eyebrow "Prove it," he challenged.

Five Hours and Ten Minutes Later

'Thwack' Alexia gaped at the target. The knife had struck dead center of the bull's eye, half the blade buried in the target. "I DID IT! AWESOME!" She yelled, jumping around, whooping. Luciano looked at the target. It was covered in holes from the enthusiastic six year old chucking knives at it for five hours straight. Most of the holes were in the blue and red areas, but there were a few in black and even one in white. She turned to Luciano, a wild, almost feral light in her eyes "I did it! I hit the bull's eyes! I'm going to hit that thing again!" Luciano chuckled "I have no doubt that you will piccolo lupo selvatico."

Translation Notes:

Ragazza- Girl - Italian

Bella- Beautiful - Italian

Fratello- Brother - Italian

Idiota- Idiot - Italian

Bastardo- Bastard - Italian

Piccolo Lupo Selvatico - Small Wild Wolf - Italian

Second chapter of the Write O'Thon is done! It is currently 3:15 AM in the morning but still managed to write a two thousand word chapter! Mom are you proud of me?! Lol but in all seriousness this will take me up to 8.5K words so I'm almost to my goal of 10K! I'm not sure if I want to do a chapter of Guardian Angels next and run the risk of running out of time, or do another of these and easily hitting 10K words. I'll figure it out, I still have five hours till my family expects me to be up and six before they expect me to come out of my room.

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	6. Update

OK so I need to apologize. I didn't update this past week and I really should have. I have been really down lately and I couldn't bring my self to write the chapter. I managed to finish the chapter for 'Guardian Angels' because I had it nearly finished, but this one was barely started so I couldn't do it. For those who read all of my stories, you may have noticed a small pokemon story briefly appear. It was a small plot bunny that was barely edited but collected a small amount of views. About a week ago I got a really harsh flame from a really serious author. Before I can continue I want to say something. If you're reading something and it's really rough and has draft like feel to it, please don't hate on it. The author probably just posted it to get a plot bunny out of their head. Anyway back on track. I'm really not sure what I need to do for this story, but I need to do a bit of research for it. This story has a beginning and a near end so far but I don't know what to do with the beginning. I have two chapters I know what to do with and are coming up but after that I'm kinda lost. You guys will have those two chapters and then a random collection of moments that aren't long enough for their own chapter for the next three or four weeks. I'll probably have an idea for the next chapters after that so you really shouldn't notice a translation but I just thought you should know. If you guys have a moment you would want to see, PM me or review and I'll do it! any ideas would be appreciated thanks! Also on a good note I finally settled on a summary! I wrote like five and I couldn't get them right! They were too long or revealed too much or had very little to do with the story as it is. But I finally wrote one I liked and it is now up so YAY!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I originally decided to do Guardian Angel first but I'm brain dead and I need to think for that one. So instead I decided to do my fun, I don't have to actually follow a plot yet, story. But everyone I had fun this Write O'Thon and I hope you enjoyed getting three chapters. (Well you got three if you read both my stories, otherwise you only got two).

Disclaimer goes to Dimitri this time!

Dimitri: TAP doesn't own Hetalia, or anything of importance to the world.

TAP: Maybe not to the world but I can do what ever the fuck I want with you

Dimitri: I...

TAP: Dimi I am tired and cranky and I don't wasn't to deal with you right now

Dimitri: Dimi? What kind Of nick name is that?

TAP: *is asleep*

"Pa where are we going?" Dimitri asked, crossing his arms. They had left the house an hour before Luciano had been set to come, but at that time Amber had been with them. Now his elder sister was with Yao doing knows god knows what. And his father still wasn't telling him where they were going.

"We're going to meet a bastard," Al said, eyes still on the road. Well that was informative. "If mum kills us for what ever stupid thing you're doing I'm blaming you," he informed his father, leaning back and relaxing.

Pa chuckled "your mum won't know about this, besides it's not that bad. We're here by the way."

Dimitri looked out the window. They were at a small wooden cottage in the middle of the woods, nothing around it for miles. The males got out of the cars and walked towards the cottage.

Al pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the creaky door, pushing it wide open. The entrance way was bare, the only decoration was an old sword hanging on the wall. The cream hallway lead further in to the house, separated from the next room by a white door.

Dimitri looked down the long hallway "we'll this doesn't look like the perfect horror movie house," he said, his voice practically dripping sarcasm. The older rolled his eyes and pushed his son into the empty hallway.

Al walked in after the six year old, shutting the door behind him. "Follow me," the American said, walking towards the door at the end of the hallway. The six year old looked at him with apprehension but did as he was told. Al slammed the door open and strutted into the room like he owned the place (which he probably did). Dimitri followed silently, absorbing the new surroundings.

The room they had walked into was a worn in living room. The room was a pale blue with black matching couches. Pictures adorned the wall, and upon further inspection, Dimitri saw that they portrayed the Allies and the Axis.

Alfred stopped "HEY ASSHOLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Parenthood has not changed your choice of language I see," Nikolai said, leaning on a doorway on the opposite side of the room. Al scowled "shut up bastard. Let's get going, he needs to learn a little bit before Oliver get suspicious." Nikolai nodded and turned around, "come this way."

The father and son did as he said and found them selves in a dojo of sorts. The walls were a plain off white color with several swords of varying origin mounted on them. Dimitri noted, somewhat warily, that there were no windows in the room. The floor was padded just enough to avoid major injury in someone was thrown to the ground but firm enough to with hold any feeling of springiness.

Nikolai walked to the front of the room and turned to face the other two. "Dimitri your father has... Asked me to assist him in training you to fight. With your sisters with Luciano and Yao it seems most fitting that you learn swordsmanship. Luciano will teach Alexia knife throwing, a long to medium range art. Yao will most likely teach Amber acrobatics and various types of martial art, a short to mid range fighting style.

When you three grow up it would not be all that surprising if you all turn out to be countries or regions, it is very rare for a nation to even consider let alone adopt a human child.

It is unknown to us how but nations are naturally attracted to young representations so that they receive care and mentor ship. That being said you three if you remain as close as you are you will most likely be close allies. Therefore a balance of skill between you must be reached.

Alexia will most likely be long range support, and Amber a short range hand to hand fighter. The easiest way to balance that out is to teach you to use various hand weapons."

Dimitri nodded, "alright, what happens first?" Al grinned, "first we teach you a little bit about hand to hand combat?" The younger's eyebrows furrowed, "hand to hand? But isn't that supposed to be Amber's specialty?" "Yes but what would happen if you were to be disarmed? If that were to happen you would be defenseless and possible killed. Teaching you to fight hand to hand is the best way to ensure that that does not happen," the Russian explained.

Dimitri nodded in understanding, "alright then, what do we do first?" Nikolai nodded in approval at his pupil's enthusiasm, "watch me, first spread your legs apart until your feet are in line with your shoulders." The seven year old shifted his stance slightly.

Nikolai nodded again, "now bend your knees slightly, just enough to allow you to move freely." The blonde copied Nikolai's stance, a look of concentration crossing his face.

"Now put your right shoulder forward and move your left foot slightly behind you, distribute your weight so that it's almost even and then lean back slightly" the Russian said, demonstrating the move. "not that far back, move just barely enough so that when you raise your arms you don't feel like you're going to fall on your face," he corrected. Dimitri shifted forward, trying to copy the Russian nation perfectly.

Nikolai nodded, "yes like that. Now raise your arms to your chest. Curl your hands into a fist, make sure your thumb is outside the fist. If your thumb is inside your fingers and you punch something the force of the punch will use your thumb as a cushion. Therefore if you ouch something hard enough like that your thumb will break."

"That would have been nice to known the first time I was in a fight," Al grumbled.

Nikolai ignored the complaining American, "now raise your right hand slightly above your left. Good. This is the basic fighting stance for a right handed person. Your arms are at the ready and you can evade Eilat still being able to kick with a fair amount of force." Dimitri nodded, processing the information and storing it for later.

"Now for punching. To punch effectively you need to turn you wrist so that the belly of your arm is facing down. Moving your arm like that will allow maximum force while protecting your venerable wrist veins," Nikolai explained.

"The left handed stance is that exactly mirrored. Put your left foot forward and left hand above the right." The young boy adjusted his stance as he was told. "Yes but shift more weight to your back foot, you are unbalanced," Nikolai critiqued,

"That is the basic stance. Now give me twenty punches with both hands in both stances. If I should see a mistake you shall start the exercise over again. Begin!"

Several Hours Later

Dimitri groaned and slumped against the wall of the dojo, "that was the most tiring thing I have ever done," he announced, holding his head in one hand. Nikolai gave a rare chuckle, "perhaps but you held up well for one your age, your father had several years on you when he first did this. He did not last as long as you did."

Al growled, "shut up bastard! You went easy on him, you sent me through the meat grinder!" The Russian shook his head, "you are remembering incorrectly. I taught you two in exactly the same way, Dimitri simply learnt the skills faster and made many less mistakes than you did." The American glared at him, "are you trying to say that I'm a bad fighter communist bastard?" 2P!Russia cocked an eyebrow, "yes, that was implied but I did not say it outright."

The two nations glared at each other, oblivious to the child who had slipped away during their intense verbal sparing.

Dimitri wandered the hallways, eventually coming to a living room of sorts. The boy walked over to the couch and sat down. The soft plush material making the young boy even more tired than he was before. Dimitri shrugged, "Pa will come get me when he and Nikolai are done fighting."

He laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep, the days activities having completely worn him out.

A while later Al came into the room, sporting a split lip from his fight with the large Russian. The American walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. "SEE YOU NEXT WEEK BASTARD!" He shouted and walked out of the house towards his car.

A.N. Yay finished! I know this is insanely late I'm really sorry! I accidentally shoved this to the back burner and focused on Guardian Angels and Frozen Homelands more. But today I rediscovered my muse and this is going to get rolling! I'm actually really looking forward to when they're all grown up, it will be a lot of fun. For me. Take that any way you want. Any way I'm really proud of my self I got two chapters done in a night! Well this is going up tomorrow morning but what ever. If you liked R&R and I'll see you dude later!


End file.
